team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Riba
"Mario! Please snap out of it!" - Riba as Mario holds a knife against his neck. Riba is the third playable character and one of the main antagonists in [[(Mario) The Music Box (Game)|(Mario) The Music Box]].'' He is the lover and husband of Alice, the biological father of Serina, and the biological father of Anna. His last name is hinted to be Aduraice from a diary page written about Alice, meaning his full name is Riba Aduraice. He is first encountered as an NPC and then a playable character for a short time. Profile Riba is a man who looks as if he's in his mid 20's. He has dark blonde hair, light skin, gray eyes, wears a pair of glasses, and a brown business-like suit with a red tie. Plot Riba is first encountered during Luigi's route when he is in search of Mario. Upon meeting Luigi, he introduces himself and his purpose with the mansion. After Luigi questions him if he's come across Mario by any chance, Riba responds that the last time he's heard of him was seeing him bang his head on the wall, and running off into the darkness. He then warns Luigi not to remain in the mansion too long before taking his leave. Riba happened to bump into Mario once again, and appears to be taking care of him while he is unconscious. When the two introduce themselves to each other and explain their purpose of being at mansion, Riba will join Mario's party temporarily and become playable for a short time in his absence. Personality Riba can be described as a calm and serious individual when compared to Mario and Luigi. He doesn't tend to show much fear despite the situation he gets himself into. Some evidence of this can be proven as he is capable of navigating through the halls without a need of light source, even though it leaves him extremely vulnerable. In some cases, however, spirits can take him by surprise and cause him to jump in shock. For instance, when searching for a long board to use as a bridge in the storage room, he is confronted by an evil spirit who died there. Riba is taken by surprise and must think quickly to outsmart it in order to escape the room. He also seems to show some sort of fear towards Alice, which foreshadows a little about his relationship with her. When being pursued by her, he will try his best to avoid any contact with her, such as locking the doors on her or even hiding. Riba seems to have a great dislike in human beings, also a fact that he is not human himself. His reasons are currently unknown, but it could have been due to an incident in his past involving him with a human being, or that he sees a large contrast in them that he is unable to ever relate to. Riba's personality varies depending on the route chosen. In the True/Normal ending route, he is shown to be quite sadistic. Most of this is shown towards Alice during her time going through an incurable disease. He was capable of manipulating her by giving her eternal life in exchange in murdering her entire family. This however, was a lie, which caused her family to be torn apart as he watched Alice murder her family members one-by-one as a sight for amusement. In -ARC-, a little more of his personality is explained. Riba hides his true personality under his calm persona. He is an expert of lies and will lead himself into killing individuals from allowing the truth to be revealed if they are close to coming into conclusion, and completely removing the evidence. Much of this is shown in the Sane route where he appears hostile to Mario and Luigi when he finally reunites with them. He immediately prompts himself into killing them without question. In the Sane Route, his hatred towards Alice is shown and will try any possible measures to kill her along with Mario and his investigation. This point is proven in the Insane route where it is revealed that Riba was the one who locked the door on Mario when entering the gas room in search of a key. Truth Revealed '''Beyond this point contains Spoilers. Read at your own cost!' It is alluded that Riba's caring side was the result of memory loss. It is also revealed that Riba had been in some sort of a relationship with Alice in the past, which explains why she implied some sort of connection with him throughout the course of the game. When his true personality is revealed, he is nothing but a cold-hearted person who loves seeing the suffering in others. In fact, Riba never even loved Alice to begin with, which explains why he had become a target for her throughout the course of the game. When Mario and Luigi discovers an old family photo, they discover that Riba was also included in the picture. The house has been abandoned for decades, which could possibly hint that Riba is not human, due to his appearance being the same throughout the timeline. When Riba met Alice in the past, the two had fallen in love and Riba became a part of her family. Alice loved Riba dearly and Riba "loved" her in return. There, he had a child named Serina, with Alice. Later at some point, Alice had gone through an unknown incurable disease that cause her life span to become short. Unable to be cured, Alice was driven into insanity because she did not want to die at such a young age. After Riba discovered this, he to used this as an advantage to make a deal with her by performing a ritual. Alice was to murder her entire family and the residents that worked in her mansion, and use them as a sacrifice to allow her to obtain immortality and live forever with Riba. Much to his amusement, Riba enjoyed watching as Alice slaughtered her entire family one-by-one. As the ritual was believed to almost be complete with Serina supposedly being the final sacrifice, Serina was murdered by his daughter, Anna during that same time due to Anna's jealousy towards her and buried her body near the abandoned mine shaft. When Alice found out that Serina had already been killed, Alice become furious and murdered Anna in cold blood. With Serina's corpse missing, and Anna not being a suitable sacrifice due to her being an outsider to the family, Alice's ritual was incomplete and therefore, she passed away. The hatred contained in her spirit lived on to haunt the halls of the mansion, continuing her goal to obtain immortality. Riba had left Alice after this point, which lead her to come to realization that he had tricked her. In the present time, Riba returned to the mansion for an unknown purpose, not knowing Alice's true intentions, during the same time Mario had gone there to investigate. When Mario had already been consumed by Alice's spirit, Riba decided use this as advantage and use Mario as a sacrificial host for her. Not knowing why Alice had turned hostile towards him, Riba pretended to act as if he had no idea what was going on. When Mario was about to uncover a secret by reading a letter left by Anna, Riba turns hostile towards Mario and rips the paper. To gain Alice's trust again, he continued on with her wishes by trying to complete the ritual so she can live forever with him, before possibly turning against her once again. Trivia * Riba is only playable character to die in most routes. His fate in the ending of "Missing" is unknown due to the player not progressing towards any route where he is shown being killed. ** It is revealed in the extension of ''(Mario) The Music Box'', ''(Mario) The Music Box -ARC-'''s public demo that Riba was still alive inside the mansion's basement as he appears and asks Mario if he missed him. * Riba is the only playable character out of the 3 to not have an actual CG death scene. All his deaths will always switch to the game over screen the moment he's killed. * Despite being someone who understands the dangerous situation he gets himself into, Riba can also be quite clumsy. This can be shown when Alice chases him down the hall and he has to find a place to hide in a room. Riba can choose to pose as a Lamp to hide rather than hiding in a much more obvious place when Alice enters the room, causing her to be ashamed of the man she once loved before killing him. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonist